ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slim Cessna's Auto Club
* SCACUNINCORPORATED * Glitterhouse * Alternative Tentacles | associated_acts = | website = http://www.slimcessnasautoclub.com | current_members = Slim Cessna Munly Munly Lord Dwight Pentacost Rebecca Vera Peeler (Todd Moore) Ian O'Dougherty | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Slim Cessna's Auto Club is an American country music band, originally formed in 1992 in Denver, Colorado. The constant in the band has been Slim Cessna, formerly a member of The Denver Gentlemen along with David Eugene Edwards and Jeffery-Paul of 16 Horsepower. Jay Munly (often credited as "Munly Munly") is also a key member of the current lineup of the band. In addition to contributing songwriting, vocals, guitar, and banjo, he also serves as a sidekick to Cessna on stage. Their music includes elements of country blues, Southern gospel, gothabilly and other forms loosely grouped as Americana or alternative country. The Auto Club is sometimes labeled "country Gothic" due to the juxtaposition of apocalyptic religious imagery with stories of alcohol, violence, and relationships gone awry. The other current members are Lord Dwight Pentacost, Rebecca Vera, Peeler (Todd Moore), and Ian O'Dougherty. Former members of note are John Rumley (who also crafted many of the stringed instruments used, including Lord Dwight's double neck guitar), Danny Pants (Daniel Grandbois), Robert Ferbrache, Ordy Garrison, Jon Killough (who also did the artwork for the 2005 live CD Jesus Let Me Down and "Buried Behind the Barn"), Shane Trost, Whiff (Steve) Cessna, Caleb Roberts, Frank Hauser Jr, Judith Ann Winters, Tim Maher, Reverend Glasseye, and Chadzilla (Chad Johnson). In March 2008, the band released their fourth studio album, titled Cipher, on Alternative Tentacles Records. Cipher was recorded and produced by Robert Ferbrache in Westminster, Colorado. Their fifth studio album, Unentitled, was released in March 2011. April 2013 saw the release of "SCAC 102 An Introduction For Young And Old Europe" on Germany's Glitterhouse Records, which included a selection of fifteen songs from their studio albums ("Always Say Please & Thank You" and later). Five of the songs were re-recorded for this release. "SCAC 102" also included a live performance DVD which was filmed in April 2012 at the Lion's Lair Tavern in Denver, Colorado (produced by Nick Hansen-MacDonald and Trinocular Films). In March 2015, the band created their own record label, SCACUNINCORPORATED. The label's web site stated that "SCACUNINCORPORATED Records is the American home for the past and future recordings of Slim Cessna’s Auto Club, DBUK, and Munly & the Lupercalians." The first release by the label, also in March 2015, was a re-issue (this time for the US) of "SCAC 102 An Introduction For Young And Old Europe." The label's second release, in October 2015, was the debut album by DBUK (Denver Broncos UK), "Songs One Through Eight." DBUK is an experimental folk quartet composed of Auto Club members Munly Munly (vocals, guitar), Lord Dwight Pentacost (vocals, autoharp, melodica, banjo, percussion), Slim Cessna (vocals, percussion, washtub drum), and Rebecca Vera (vocals, cello, keys, percussion). In March 2016, Slim Cessna’s Auto Club announced that they would release their sixth studio album later in the year (September), to be titled “The Commandments According To SCAC." The album was recorded with a new bassist, Ian O’Dougherty. Related Projects Members of the Auto Club are involved with many other bands besides the Auto Club. Here are the bands and which members (and previous members) are involved in them. DBUK (Denver Broncos UK) - Munly Munly, Lord Dwight Pentacost, Slim Cessna, Rebecca Vera Slim Cessna (solo) Jay Munly (solo) - (John Rumley and Rebecca Vera have contributed) Munly & The Lupercalians - Munly Munly, Rebecca Vera, Todd Moore, Lord Dwight Pentacost, Slim Cessna (Chadzilla and Danny Pants have contributed) Munly & The Lee Lewis Harlots - Munly Munly, Rebecca Vera The Denver Gentlemen - Slim Cessna, Frank Hauser Jr. The Blackstone Valley Sinners - Slim Cessna, Judith Ann Winters Tarantella - John Rumley, Danny Pants, Ordy Garrison, Chadzilla, Shane Trost Woven Hand - Ordy Garrison, Shane Trost Open Road - Caleb Roberts Reverend Glasseye - Adam Glasseye, Tim Maher Kalamath Brothers - Frank Hauser Jr. The Hush - John Rumley Boxcar 7 - Whiff Cessna The Strangers - Danny Pants, The Peeler Ian Cooke Band, Tauntaun - Ian O'Dougherty Discography * Slim Cessna's Auto Club (1995, self-released; 2001, Alternative Tentacles) * American Country Music Changed Her Life (live) (1998, self-released) out of print * Always Say Please and Thank You (2000, Alternative Tentacles) * Crossbreeding Begins At Home (2004, Smooch) limited edition of 200 copies * The Bloudy Tenent Truth Peace (2004, Alternative Tentacles) review * Jesus Let Me Down (live) (CD released 2005, Smooch Records, Vinyl released 2010, Alternative Tentacles) * Cipher (2008, Alternative Tentacles) * Buried Behind the Barn (2010, Alternative Tentacles) * Unentitled (2011, Alternative Tentacles) * SCAC 20th Anniversary Volume 1 (2012, self-released) * SCAC 20th Anniversary Volume 2 (2012, self-released) * SCAC 20th Anniversary Volume 3 (2012, self-released) * SCAC 20th Anniversary Volume 4 (2012, self-released) * SCAC 20th Anniversary Volume 5 (2012, self-released) * Jan 20, 2012 - Daytrotter Studio, Rock Island, IL (2012, Daytrotter) * SCAC 102: An Introduction For Young And Old Europe (2013, Glitterhouse Records, CD + live DVD) References Category:American alternative country groups Category:Musical groups from Denver, Colorado Category:Cowpunk Category:Alternative Tentacles artists Category:Musical groups established in 1992 Category:1992 establishments in Colorado